The present invention relates to seashore sandals, and more particularly to such a seashore sandal which enables sands to be quickly carried with water from the top side of the body of the sandal to the bottom side thereof.
Regular seashore sandals are commonly comprised of an integrated sandal body, and a plurality of straps mounted on the sandal body and adapted to secure the sandal body to the user's foot. When walking in the seashore, sands may be gathered in the top side of the sandal body. It is not easy to wash sands completely away from the sandal body with water.